A Reunion with Love
by ME132
Summary: REVISED! Arwen rides from Imladris 2 be with Aragorn...only to find that he has fallen off a cliff(but we know what really happens) NO FLAMES PLEASE! lots of fluff! AA
1. Reunited at the keep

BIG THANKYOU TO SILINDRO!! WHO HELPED ME UPLOAD THIS FIC!! BOWS  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda I don't not own Lord of the Rings.sadly (.. but Maranwe is my character so I take all credit for her.  
  
Rating: pg-pg 13 I dunno.. don't sue me I'm not good at rating stuff  
  
Summary: Arwen rides to Helms Deep to find that Aragorn has fallen off the cliff. hopefully you know the rest of the movie..  
  
Authors Notes: I really changed the movie plot around a bit so bear with me..I also added a new character so tell me how you like her ^^ please be nice in the reviews..  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen duh.  
  
Feedback: Please email me with comments at avalanchesurfing@hotmail.com I wanna hear from the fans  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~ Arwen raced through the trees and leapt across a small stream going as fast as her legs could carry her. She stole a quick glance behind her to see how far ahead she was of her pursuer only to trip on an unseen root.  
Landing on the forest floor she heard the fast approaching footsteps. She quickly rolled into the bushes beside her for cover; biting her lip in anticipation she waited. Soon enough the man stepped into the elf's' sight and he listened carefully for any sound that would lead him to her location. He turned around slowly to exam the place where Arwen had fallen only mere moments before his arrival.  
The elf princess saw her opportunity and sprang from the thicket grabbing the man from behind, tackling him to the ground. Lying on top of him she spoke in his ear, "What's this, a Ranger caught off his guard?"  
Aragorn felt her smile against his neck, "How is it that you are the only one who is able to spot me in such a position?" He rolled over as Arwen sat up and he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Though in a tunic, breeches and a cloak Arwen's feminine beauty was stunning. Her alabaster skin was as soft as silk and her long, dark brown hair was messed a bit from running through the woods flowed down to the middle of her back. Bright blue eyes shone back at him as she lay atop him once more.  
"No one has studied you more closely than I Estel. Soaking in every detail on how you move or look. Every moment we spend together I do this, so it may remain in my mind forever." She then smiled and placed a quick kiss on his whiskered chin, "It is only then natural for me to spot your weaknesses as well."  
Aragorn laughed lightly as he drew his arms around her to hold her close. He cupped her cheek and whispered, "Amen mela lle."  
Arwen smiled and pressed her forehead against Aragorn's, "Forever melamin?" though she had no doubt in her mind the answer.  
"And ever." He then pressed his lips against her own as they let the time fly by. When they parted Aragorn said, "Why is it that everyone in every race in Middle Earth can't be as happy as we are?"  
She looked at Aragorn lovingly and laid her head down on his chest, speaking softly, "If only that Estel. Then you and Frodo would not have to leave on a quest the endangers your life as much as it does."  
Aragorn tilted her chin so that she would face him, "I will return to you methlin."  
She smiled, "I know. My heart and mind tell me every time that I have doubts. You will face this evil and you will defeat it." Arwen brushed a lock of his hair back behind his ears, "And if you should ever doubt your return just touch this." She said brushing her fingers over the Evenstar pendant that hung around his neck.  
Aragorn silently thanked Arwen for her encouraging words and stared in to her eyes, "We must return to Rivendell soon, for your father will suspect something."  
"And there is no need to hide it. He knows of our love and there is nothing he can do to stop our hearts." She glanced quickly around the surrounding woods, "But you are right. It is beginning to get late and the woods are not safe is theses recent days." Arwen brushed a light kiss on Aragorn's mouth before standing.  
When Aragorn got up he took Arwen's hand and held it protectively on his chest. With his other hand he held her cheek, brushing the sensitive tip of her elven ears. Arwen sighed as Aragorn's hand trailed from her ear, down her cheek and tracing her collarbone. Sending shivers down her spine she drew herself closer to him leaning on his chest she spoke playfully, "Estel, your hands are quite talented."  
Aragorn growled deep in his throat getting a rarely heard giggle from Arwen, "I can show you talent." He spoke as his hands quickly went for Arwen's sides, tickling her.  
Arwen's knees buckled underneath her in laughter. She broke away from his embrace and ran off back towards Rivendell with Aragorn right behind her. ~ "But that would be one of the last memories we ever shared." Arwen thought as she finished playing the sweet memoir in her mind. Tears streamed down her face as what she had so recently heard sunk in. Aragorn was dead, and she would never see him again.  
The surrounding people slowly blurred and faded into total darkness as she fell towards the stone floor in a dead faint.  
"Arwen!" Maranwe (an: pronounced. 'mare-en-way') cried as she caught her friend's body before impacting the cold rock. She looked around and called for Legolas. When he arrived a few moments later Maranwe said, "She's fainted. Will she be all right?"  
Legolas bent down and felt Arwen's forehead, "She's fainted out of exhaustion and shock. She needs bed rest and a slave."  
Maranwe looked up at the blonde elf and spoke sadly, "And Estel."  
Legolas frowned and picked Arwen up to bring her to King Theoden, "Unfortunately there is only so much we can do. I am a healer, I can do nothing for those who have already fallen." He looked over at the young girl, "Do you know why she came?"  
Maranwe stood and walked besides Legolas, "She told me before she found out. She rode her from Rivendell without word to her father only stopping briefly in Lothlorien to find out from Galadriel where we were."  
Legolas turned to Maranwe and nodded as they walked into King Theoden's hall. Laying Arwen down on a fur-covered bench he saw that there were now tears in the half elf's eyes.  
"She missed Estel, Legolas. She loved him enough to risk her own life and ride across Middle Earth with nothing but sword and bow! Only to find that he is dead!"  
Gimli ran into the room at this point to see Legolas embrace Maranwe as she sobbed into his shirt. He spotted the Lady Arwen on the bench beside them and understood what happened. He shook his head sadly as Legolas looked up at him trying his hardest not to let the tears fall. Their leader was dead. There was no bringing him back after yesterday's events.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc spoke. Maranwe gasped and bolted past everyone to the edge of the cliff.  
"You lie!" Legolas demanded as he shook the orc. It then gave a sputtered cackle and died. Legolas threw the corpse down to the ground. He looked at it in disgust as he saw a glittering shine. In the palm of the dead orc was the necklace that Aragorn always wore. The Evenstar pendant. Legolas was then pulled sharply from his thoughts as Maranwe screamed.  
"ESTEL!"  
Legolas ran to the cliff edge and looked over at the swirling waters and jagged rocks below. There was no sign of Aragorn. No one could survive that fall. Gimli was near tears as he looked sadly to the half elf beside him.  
Maranwe muttered an elvish curse. Tears welled in her eyes as her grabbed a stone and threw it across the cliff.  
King Theoden turned to his men, "Get the wounded on horses! Leave the dead." Legolas turned to him in disbelief. The King of Rohan then stood behind Maranwe and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We need to move on. It is getting late."  
She whipped around and glared at him, "How dare you! He had a whole life ahead of him." She snapped, "After all this he was going back home to Rivendell. To Arwen! And all you can say is 'we need to move on'! That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard!" At this point the young warrior could no longer hold back her tears as they tracked down her dir and blood stained cheeks.  
Legolas clenched his fist around the Evenstar pendant. He quickly went over to Maranwe and placed a hand on her shoulder. An elf's polite way of saying to stop before she got in trouble.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Later that day Maranwe sat in a chair besides Arwen, waiting for her to wake up. What would she do now that Estel had passed? She shuddered at the thought that Arwen might end her life to be with him.  
After Legolas and Gimli had comforted her she had fallen asleep as she watched over her dear friend. It was now near mid afternoon and she felt well rested. She faced the sleeping Arwen again and sighed. Arwen was her oldest and closest friend, and she was so sorry for her loss. Maranwe's elf senses then turned on as she heard someone approaching, turning she saw King Theoden walking towards her. Scowling she turned away. She had a high dislike of the King of Rohan for putting his people through the risk of a surprise attack here at Helm's Deep without sending out riders for aid. And yesterday's discussion didn't improve her thoughts of him either.  
"Shield Maiden of Rivendell, Daughter of the Steward." Theoden began, "I understand your worries for your friend, and am sorry for her loss, as well as your own."  
Maranwe forced herself to look upon him, "How can you say you understand? Arwen and Estel's love is not something you find in every relationship! Arwen loved Estel enough that she gave up her immortality for him! They are repeating the story of Tinuviel and Beren word for word!"  
The King of Rohan nodded, "I came to apologize for my words yesterday. For they were a bit harsh and I should not of said them. I didn't know that you and Aragorn were so close."  
Maranwe was shocked. Most kings would never apologize to someone below their own level. Slowly she said, "I accept your apology King Theoden. And I say my own. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She then bowed respectively at him.  
"Go and eat. For you haven't since breakfast. I will watch the Daughter of Elrond and send for you immediately when she wakes." Maranwe stared at him for a minute and then at the sleeping Arwen. Slowly she smiled and turned to head to the dining hall. For she was quite hungry.  
When she stepped out on the wall she looked down at the quickly formed crowd around the entrance. She spotted Gimli pushing his way to the center of the crowd where he embraced a man that looked an awful lot like.. Maranwe's mouth fell open in shock and amazement and took of toward the entrance. Just as she arrived Gimli was shoving back through the crowd clearing the way for-  
"ESTEL!" Maranwe cried. He looked up to see her and smiled. She ran up to him and embraced him tightly.  
Returning the hug, he said, "How's my favorite half elf?"  
Pulling back Maranwe smiled, "Never better" she looked over Estel, he sustained a shoulder injury and several cuts and bruises, but other than that he looked fine.  
"Do you know where the king is?" Aragorn then asked her, "I need to speak to him."  
Maranwe nodded, "He's in the hall." He thanked her and then ran off. Gimli came and stood next to her.  
"Didn't tell him about the Lady Arwen I suppose, eh?"  
"He'll find out soon enough." She turned and grinned at the dwarf, "Let us go and watch!" Gimli grinned back in return and the two of them took off to the royal hall.  
Aragorn made his way up the stairs and went to turn for the hall but was stopped. He looked up to see Legolas staring at him.  
"You're late." He said in elvish. Once he had a quick look over the ranger he added in the common tongue, "You look terrible."  
Aragorn broke into a grin and laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Legolas smiled, he was glad he was back.  
From the other side of the entrance The White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn turned, grief written all over her face. She had taken quite affection for Lord Aragorn in the past few days only to have him fall in battle. Scolding herself she thought. "You never had a chance with him to begin with." It was quite obvious that he was still in love with the women who gave him that necklace. Even though she was sailing away to the Undying Lands as he had told her.  
She walked slowly through the crowded entrance, her eyes searching for her uncle. She needed to spill her bottled up mourning to a familiar face. She swore she would tell no soul how she felt about Aragorn, but since yesterday.  
Her blue eyes suddenly spotted a familiar face. Not her uncle but- Aragorn! He was alive! It couldn't be, but yet there he stood talking to the Prince of Mirkwood. She stepped towards him to greet him but stopped as the blonde elf held something out to the ranger in his hand.  
Aragorn glanced down and took the object from Legolas's palm. He sighed happily, it was the Evenstar pendant. He thought he had lost it forever. Looking back at his friend he smiled, "Thank you." He said in elvish. Legolas smiled, he knew how mush that necklace meant to him and he was happy to return it. But he sensed someone else wasn't.  
Eowyn stood nearby; she took in a deep breath and walked past them into the Great Hall. Once she shut the heavy doors behind her she found her uncle, Gimli and Kayleigh in the far corner talking to a women. She wasn't from Rohan; she didn't have the blonde or red hair of one. Her hair was long and dark brown, the color of Maranwe's, the Shield Maiden of Rivendell. It then hit her. Rivendell.she was an elf. Eowyn slowly made her way across the huge hall to introduce herself.  
Maranwe hugged the now awake Arwen. The days event had replayed in the elf princess's nightmares and she needed comfort, "Everything will be all right Arwen." She said with a wink to Gimli who smiled.  
Arwen sobbed silently into her dear friends shoulder when suddenly the doors entering the Great Hall began to open. Glancing up she saw through teary eyes a rugged, shaggy haired, unshaven man pushing through the heavy doors (AN: yep folks just like in the trailer^^). He wore an elven cloak from Lothlorien and about his neck and Evenstar pendant. Her eyes widened as she broke form Maranwe's embrace and ran towards the man.  
"ESTEL!" she cried.  
Aragorn looked up to his elvish name. For it was not Maranwe that called him so it could only be-his eyes focused in on the vision he saw running towards him.  
Eowyn was quite shocked to suddenly see the new elf take off and run across the hall. As she yelled Estel, Eowyn turned to see Aragorn enter the room. The brown haired elf rushed past her as things went together in Eowyn's mind.  
Arwen jumped into a very shocked Aragorn's embrace and kissed him with all the love and passion she held inside her form these past three months. Though in shock he quickly intensified the kiss as he ran his fingers through her silken hair. When they eventually separated due to lack of air Aragorn cupped Arwen's face in his palms.  
"Arwen." he breathed, "is it really you?" Arwen smiled and nodded tears of happiness flowing freely down her face.  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned, "You are supposed to be sailing to the Undying Lands."  
Arwen covered his hands in her own as he held her face and said, "And you are supposed to be dead, but that didn't happen either."  
Aragorn laughed softly and kissed her again, holding her face gently. From the other side of the room Maranwe, Gimli and now Legolas smiled at the reunited couple. King Theoden was glad of Aragorn's return but the couple then separated and walked towards them he could tell something was wrong with him.  
Eowyn could deal with no more of this. She needed air. She quickly walked from the room and left through the other entrance to take a walk through Helm's Deep. Thoughts of anger and confusion ran through her head as she wandered around aimlessly.  
An elf? How could he love an elf? Their love would only last until Aragorn passed and she would be off with her next lover. Just seeing the two of them together then made her blood boil. Couldn't Aragorn see that she would make him so much happier? She could battle beside him while that elf wench.looked so weak and frail. Biting her lip she scowled. Who was she trying to fool? It was obvious that the two wouldn't be separated from one another. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to attempt clearing her head.  
  
Read and review!!!! Please!!! I will update asap!! Don't worry! 


	2. seperation at the caves

CHAPTER 2  
  
Later that day Maranwe sat in a chair besides Arwen, waiting for her to wake up. What would she do now that Estel had passed? She shuddered at the thought that Arwen might end her life to be with him.  
  
After Legolas and Gimli had comforted her she had fallen asleep as she watched over her dear friend. It was now near mid afternoon and she felt well rested. She faced the sleeping Arwen again and sighed. Arwen was her oldest and closest friend, and she was so sorry for her loss. Maranwe's elf senses then turned on as she heard someone approaching, turning she saw King Theoden walking towards her. Scowling she turned away. She had a high dislike of the King of Rohan for putting his people through the risk of a surprise attack here at Helm's Deep without sending out riders for aid. And yesterday's discussion didn't improve her thoughts of him either.  
  
"Shield Maiden of Rivendell, Daughter of the Steward." Theoden began, "I understand your worries for your friend, and am sorry for her loss, as well as your own."  
Maranwe forced herself to look upon him, "How can you say you understand? Arwen and Estel's love is not something you find in every relationship! Arwen loved Estel enough that she gave up her immortality for him! They are repeating the story of Tinuviel and Beren word for word!"  
  
The King of Rohan nodded, "I came to apologize for my words yesterday. For they were a bit harsh and I should not of said them. I didn't know that you and Aragorn were so close."  
  
Maranwe was shocked. Most kings would never apologize to someone below their own level. Slowly she said, "I accept your apology King Theoden. And I say my own. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She then bowed respectively at him.  
  
"Go and eat. For you haven't since breakfast. I will watch the Daughter of Elrond and send for you immediately when she wakes." Maranwe stared at him for a minute and then at the sleeping Arwen. Slowly she smiled and turned to head to the dining hall. For she was quite hungry.  
  
When she stepped out on the wall she looked down at the quickly formed crowd around the entrance. She spotted Gimli pushing his way to the center of the crowd where he embraced a man that looked an awful lot like.. Maranwe's mouth fell open in shock and amazement and took of toward the entrance. Just as she arrived Gimli was shoving back through the crowd clearing the way for-  
  
"ESTEL!" Maranwe cried. He looked up to see her and smiled. She ran up to him and embraced him tightly.  
  
Returning the hug, he said, "How's my favorite half elf?"  
  
Pulling back Maranwe smiled, "Never better" she looked over Estel, he sustained a shoulder injury and several cuts and bruises, but other than that he looked fine.  
  
"Do you know where the king is?" Aragorn then asked her, "I need to speak to him."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "He's in the hall." He thanked her and then ran off. Gimli came and stood next to her.  
  
"Didn't tell him about the Lady Arwen I suppose, eh?"  
  
"He'll find out soon enough." She turned and grinned at the dwarf, "Let us go and watch!" Gimli grinned back in return and the two of them took off to the royal hall.  
  
Aragorn made his way up the stairs and went to turn for the hall but was stopped. He looked up to see Legolas staring at him.  
  
"You're late." He said in elvish. Once he had a quick look over the ranger he added in the common tongue, "You look terrible."  
  
Aragorn broke into a grin and laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Legolas smiled, he was glad he was back.  
  
From the other side of the entrance The White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn turned, grief written all over her face. She had taken quite affection for Lord Aragorn in the past few days only to have him fall in battle. Scolding herself she thought. "You never had a chance with him to begin with." It was quite obvious that he was still in love with the women who gave him that necklace. Even though she was sailing away to the Undying Lands as he had told her.  
  
She walked slowly through the crowded entrance, her eyes searching for her uncle. She needed to spill her bottled up mourning to a familiar face. She swore she would tell no soul how she felt about Aragorn, but since yesterday.  
  
Her blue eyes suddenly spotted a familiar face. Not her uncle but- Aragorn! He was alive! It couldn't be, but yet there he stood talking to the Prince of Mirkwood. She stepped towards him to greet him but stopped as the blonde elf held something out to the ranger in his hand.  
  
Aragorn glanced down and took the object from Legolas's palm. He sighed happily, it was the Evenstar pendant. He thought he had lost it forever. Looking back at his friend he smiled, "Thank you." He said in elvish. Legolas smiled, he knew how mush that necklace meant to him and he was happy to return it. But he sensed someone else wasn't.  
  
Eowyn stood nearby; she took in a deep breath and walked past them into the Great Hall. Once she shut the heavy doors behind her she found her uncle, Gimli and Maranwe in the far corner talking to a women. She wasn't from Rohan; she didn't have the blonde or red hair of one. Her hair was long and dark brown, the color of Maranwe's, the Shield Maiden of Rivendell. It then hit her. Rivendell.she was an elf. Eowyn slowly made her way across the huge hall to introduce herself.  
  
Maranwe hugged the now awake Arwen. The days event had replayed in the elf princess's nightmares and she needed comfort, "Everything will be all right Arwen." She said with a wink to Gimli who smiled.  
  
Arwen sobbed silently into her dear friends shoulder when suddenly the doors entering the Great Hall began to open. Glancing up she saw through teary eyes a rugged, shaggy haired, unshaven man pushing through the heavy doors (AN: yep folks just like in the trailer^^). He wore an elven cloak from Lothlorien and about his neck and Evenstar pendant. Her eyes widened as she broke form Maranwe's embrace and ran towards the man.  
  
"ESTEL!" she cried.  
  
Aragorn looked up to his elvish name. For it was not Maranwe that called him so it could only be-his eyes focused in on the vision he saw running towards him.  
  
Eowyn was quite shocked to suddenly see the new elf take off and run across the hall. As she yelled Estel, Eowyn turned to see Aragorn enter the room. The brown haired elf rushed past her as things went together in Eowyn's mind.  
  
Arwen jumped into a very shocked Aragorn's embrace and kissed him with all the love and passion she held inside her form these past three months. Though in shock he quickly intensified the kiss as he ran his fingers through her silken hair. When they eventually separated due to lack of air Aragorn cupped Arwen's face in his palms.  
  
"Arwen." he breathed, "is it really you?" Arwen smiled and nodded tears of happiness flowing freely down her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned, "You are supposed to be sailing to the Undying Lands."  
  
Arwen covered his hands in her own as he held her face and said, "And you are supposed to be dead, but that didn't happen either."  
  
Aragorn laughed softly and kissed her again, holding her face gently. From the other side of the room Maranwe, Gimli and now Legolas smiled at the reunited couple. King Theoden was glad of Aragorn's return but the couple then separated and walked towards them he could tell something was wrong with him.  
  
Eowyn could deal with no more of this. She needed air. She quickly walked from the room and left through the other entrance to take a walk through Helm's Deep. Thoughts of anger and confusion ran through her head as she wandered around aimlessly.  
  
An elf? How could he love an elf? Their love would only last until Aragorn passed and she would be off with her next lover. Just seeing the two of them together then made her blood boil. Couldn't Aragorn see that she would make him so much happier? She could battle beside him while that elf wench.looked so weak and frail. Biting her lip she scowled. Who was she trying to fool? It was obvious that the two wouldn't be separated from one another. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to attempt clearing her head.  
  
Read and review!!!! Please!!! I will update asap!! Don't worry! 


	3. Together again

Disclaimer...ya read this.um .I don't own lord of the rings..so don't sue me.I have like no money right now.actually I do.but I'm saving for the evenstar pendant I saw for $75...only...um.$74.70 left!!!!!!!! Ya!!!!  
  
Thankyou to all my reviewers!! Especially "Daline" and "steph".thanks for the feedback on Maranwe!! I hope you all enjoy more of her in my other stories.as soon as I type them..lol..^^..neways!! READ ON!!!  
  
In the glistening caves Arwen sat against the wall, nervously clenching her hands. They had all heard the explosion beforehand. It even shook the caves. They all knew that the wall had been breached. She just hoped that Aragorn and the others were all right. She glanced up as she heard a small voice in front of her.  
"Are you an elf?"  
Before her a little girl stood, no more than seven years old. Her hair was long and blonde, pulled up halfway to stay out of her face. A woman, most likely her mother ran up and took the girls hand.  
"Freda. Come now, you mustn't bother the lady." Looking up to Arwen she said, "Forgive me my Lady."  
Arwen smiled, "No. It's all right. Come. Freda, is it?" the little girl nodded. Arwen smiled again and said, "My name is Arwen." She turned to Freda's mother, "Your daughter is quite adorable. I would enjoy her company.  
The mother nodded slightly. Freda broke free of her mother's grasp and ran up to Arwen, sitting in the ground in front of her, "Are you an elf?" she asked again.  
Arwen nodded, "Yes. I am."  
Freda stared at her in awe, "Then.then you must be. You're the one that man was talking about!" she cried.  
Arwen laughed lightly, "I doubt I am the same. Who is this man you speak of?"  
Freda's brown eyes shone, "He was a tall man. With dark hair, like yours. That went to here." She said touching her shoulders. She then brought her hands to her face, "And he had a beard. But it wasn't a long or bushy." Tilting her head in thought she said, "It was like he forgot to shave for a few days."  
Arwen thought to herself for a moment, recognizing the description, "Did you know his name?"  
Freda shook her head, "No. He was talking to a brown haired girl that also looked like an elf about a elven lady from a place called.Riverdale."  
  
Arwen laughed, "I suppose you are right Freda. I am the one that man was speaking of. I am from Rivendell."  
Freda blushed at her mistake, "I'm sorry Lady Arwen." She paused before saying, "Who was that man talking about you? I've seen him a lot since me and my brother Eothain came to Edoras."  
Arwen smiled, "Can you keep a secret?"  
The young child nodded furiously and crawled closer to Arwen, "Yes my lady. I promise not to tell anyone."  
. It wasn't really a secret, it was more to entertain Freda, but still Arwen was impressed by her enthusiasm. Leaning to her ear she whispered, "He is my love."  
Freda giggled as her cheeks turned red. Grinning from ear to ear she said, "Are you going to marry him?"  
Arwen bit her lip, "One day, yes. Aragorn and I want to get married." Arwen had surprised herself. She had been nervous and impatient until this young child came around. She smiled to herself, she was glad she had the company.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled to his friend below him. The ranger looked up as the elf threw a rope down to him.  
"Gimli come on!" Aragorn said. He grabbed his friend around the waist and held the rope tightly with his other hand as Legolas and Maranwe pulled them to safety. As they neared the top Maranwe reached over the edge and took Aragorn's hand, helping him over the wall. Legolas grabbed Gimli's arm and pulled the dwarf over. A few moments later Theoden rushed by yelling for them to retreat. His face was shocked when he suddenly saw Maranwe and he glared at her.  
"Aragorn!" he said, "Fall back!" out of nowhere a huge swarm of Uruk- hai came rushing around the corner.  
Aragorn nodded and the four of them ran back to the center of the keep. Theoden yelled back for Legolas to shut the door as soon as he went through. The blonde elf nodded, shooting arrows as he ran up the steps.  
They soon entered the room and Aragorn sighed heavily as he and Legolas slammed the doors. Legolas leaned against the wall for a quick breather, glad to be out of harms way.for a little while at least.  
"Maranwe?" Aragorn then said, breaking the elf from his thoughts. Legolas scanned the large room. Theoden was towards the back. Gimli and some of Theoden's men were barricading the entrance, and Aragorn stood beside him. Maranwe was not to be seen.  
Gimli turned to his two companions sadly, "She's a tough lass.she'll be alright." Legolas nodded, trying to reassure himself and Aragorn.  
"If she is killed out there it's her own fault. She should have been in the caves to begin with. Where the women should have been." Theoden spat.  
Aragorn grit his teeth but tried to stay focused on barricading the door.  
From behind him he heard Theoden say to Gamling, "The fortress is taken. It is over."  
Aragorn whipped around. He was fed up with the Rohhirim King at this point, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it!! They have died defending it!!" Theoden just stared blankly at the wall. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No answer. "Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked furiously. Gamling spoke, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many." "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!!" Aragorn ordered. From the other side of the room Legolas smiled, glad to see how well Aragorn was taking things into his own hands. At last Theoden spoke, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Aragorn smiled inwardly as he got an idea, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Theoden looked up at Aragorn, "For death and glory?" "For Rohan, for you people." "Yes." Theoden said, "Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." "Yes!" Gimli cried as he ran up the steps to blow the horn. Theodens men suddenly arrived with horses. "Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together!" Aragorn nodded and drew his sword and mounted his horse Brego. With Legolas beside him on Arod. From above they heard Gimli sound the horn. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden cried as they charged through the doors. Aragorn rode Brego down the steps trampling Uruk-hai as he went. His eyes scanned the fortress for Maranwe. He quickly spotted her on the steps, sword in hand as she slaughtered another Uruk-hai. Maranwe leaned heavily on the wall behind her, putting as little pressure as possible on her leg. Blood was flowing freely now from around the arrow embedded in the back of her thigh. She looked up as she suddenly heard her name. "Maranwe!" "Estel." she breathed, thankful of is arrival. Aragorn quickly rode up to her with his hand extended. As he got in reach Maranwe gripped his hand and was pulled in to saddle in front of him as he went by. "Are you all right?" he asked quickly, eyeing her leg. Maranwe nodded, "I will be. I'm just a little dizzy." Aragorn wrapped an arm around her waist, "You won't fall off." Maranwe flushed madly and faced forward, thankful that he couldn't see her face. Aragorn kicked Brego in the sides as he picked up speed leaving Helm's Deep. But heading to a victory.  
  
Ya!!! Another chappie done!! One more after this.but ill have another story posted soon.of course and a/a one.hee hee Now press that little button down there and give me a review!! IM A REVIEW BUNNY!! SO MAKE THE BUNNY HAPPY!! 


	4. On the wall of the Keep

Disclaimer..nope don't own lord of the rings this time around either.lalala  
  
Not much of a diferance!!! I just revised it a little..i heard that it got confusing cause I forgot to seperae the paragraphs...  
  
Big thankyou to steph who keeps leaving great reviews!!! You rule girl!!  
  
The women and children were slowly being released from the caves. Thankful to be near the entrance Eowyn rushed out. They had won.she couldn't believe it. Running through the crowds her eyes scanned for her uncle, Maranwe and the others. As she approached the stairs she came face to face with Aragorn, he and Legolas were helping Maranwe up the stairs. Eowyns emotions left her, and all she could do was laugh. She was so happy that they had all survived. Embracing Aragorn tightly she looked over his shoulder to Maranwe. Pulling back she gazed at the half elf until she saw her leg.  
  
"Maranwe! Oh, you're hurt! Come I'll bring you to the hospital wing. I had to go through there to get out of the caves."  
  
Before Maranwe could speak that she was too weak to walk all the way to the hospital wing Aragorn had carefully picked her up under the knees and followed Eowyn through the crowd. Maranwe felt herself go red again as Legolas raised an eyebrow amusingly at her. Turning to Aragorn Maranwe said, "Go find Arwen Estel. Legolas can help me to the wing."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Are you sure?" Maranwe nodded, "Very well then." He said carefully passing the half elf into Legolas's arms, "I will return shortly." He said with a playful grin, and ran off to the cave entrance.  
  
Legolas looked down at Maranwe, "I thought you were enjoying that?"  
  
Maranwe smiled, "I was. But Arwen should be the only women Estel holds in his arms." She sighed happily, knowing her two friends would be reunited soon, "Now come my good servant. Follow Eowyn so I can be treated."  
  
Legolas walked after the White Lady, "Servant?" he spoke raising his eyebrow, "I should drop you for that."  
  
Maranwe laughed, ignoring the pain in her leg, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Arwen walked slowly and impatiently as she waited to leave the caves. If she ever were to be in this situation again she would remember to stay near the entrance.  
  
"Are you worried Lady Arwen?" Freda spoke from beside her.  
  
Arwen nodded. She wouldn't dare to think of what she would do if her and Aragorn were to be separated again. She loved him to much to be alone. She jumped when she felt someone take her hand.  
  
Freda grinned giving her hand a reassuring squeeze."  
  
"Don't worry my lady. Lord Aragorn is too good a warrior to fall in battle." Arwen smiled slightly, praying that this young girl was right.  
  
Suddenly up ahead she spotted him, making his way through the crowd. Arwen clapped a hand to her mouth as she choked back tears of relief and happiness.  
  
"Do you see him?" Freda cried, jumping up and down trying to see.  
  
Arwen nodded again, "Yes.he's alive."  
  
"Go to him Arwen! GO!" Freda urged, giggling. Arwen rushed forward and then.she was in his arms. A wave of happiness crashed over her as her held him as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go. She felt him kiss the top of her head before pulling back to look in her eyes. Arwen smiled and Aragorn swooped down to kiss her deeply. She felt herself melt into his arms as she gently reached out her hand to hold her face.  
  
When they divided Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me ever again Estel."  
  
Aragorn squeezed her tightly, "Never." He said before kissing her softly.  
  
As soon as they pulled back Arwen asked, "Are you hurt? Anywhere?" she ran her hands up and down his chest checking for broken bones. She pointed to a gash on his upper arm.  
  
"I'm fine." Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Arwen spoke worriedly, "Because it looks rather deep. It could be infec-" she was silenced by Aragorn as he drew her breath away in another kiss.  
  
"I'm fine Arwen." He assured her, "Its Maranwe who's hurt."  
  
Arwen took in a sharp breath, "What happened? Is she all right? Will she-"  
  
Aragorn pressed a finger to her lips hushing her, "Maranwe will live. She is awake and laughing now. She received an arrow to her leg. But as you sad so yourself, her young soul will recover quickly." He took her hand and began to lead his worried love to her the hospital wing.  
  
As soon as Maranwe was in sight Arwen rushed to her side, "Oh Maranwe. Thank the Valar you are not in a worse condition." Looking at her wound she said, "Does it hurt?"  
  
Maranwe rested her head on her hand, "Yes, it does. But I'll be fine, don't worry." She spoke to reassure her friend.  
  
Arwen hugged her tightly, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive."  
  
Aragorn looked over Maranwe. She lay on her stomach on the cot. Legolas was bent over her leg looking at the wound. "How bad is it?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked up at him, "Not bad from what I can see, but" hi face then went grave, "I'm going to have to remove the arrow."  
  
Maranwe took a deep breath and bit her lip, "How much will that hurt?" she asked cautiously. Her stomach clenched nervously, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
The elf didn't answer, he turned to Eowyn and said, "Do you have any bandages my lady? This will bleed more once the arrow is removed." Eowyn nodded and went to fetch them.  
  
Aragorn handed Maranwe his leather glove, "Bite on this." He spoke gently, "We don't want you biting through your tongue."  
  
Eowyn then returned with the bandages, "Thank you Eowyn." Legolas said. "Arwen." Maranwe said nervously.  
  
Arwen took her hands in hers, as she saw the fear in her friends. "I'm here Maranwe. You could do this." The half elf nodded as she bit down on the glove. Legolas looked at Aragorn and nodded, "Hold still Maranwe."  
  
Eowyn watched the brave half elf as Legolas took a firm hold on the shaft of the arrow and pulled sharply. Maranwe cried out and squeezed Arwen's hand strongly as she felt her muscle and flesh tear. She whimpered in pain as she closed her eyes tightly. Arwen brushed her hand over her head soothing her. Aragorn quickly washed the wound as it bled freely over her leg. He quickly took athelas and just as he did for Frodo, chewed the leaves and placed them in the gash.  
  
Eowyn then quickly knelt beside her leg, "Don't move Maranwe." She spoke in a soothing voice; the white lady of Rohan began to stitch the wound together so she wouldn't bleed to death. Maranwe took a sharp breath in pain each time the needle entered and left her skin. Tears welled up in her eyes, but they never fell as Eowyn finished up the last sew up. And finally Legolas then wrapped the bandages around her thigh securely.  
  
"There." Aragorn said placing a hand on Maranwe's shoulder, "You will be healed in no time."  
  
Maranwe nodded slightly as she removed the glove from her mouth. Handing it to Aragorn she said softly, "Thank you Estel."  
  
Aragorn knelt by her head and gave her a reassuring smile, "You are brave Maranwe. Removing an arrow is a painful process and you did not shed a tear. Good job." Maranwe smiled shyly as she felt her cheeks go red.again. Aragorn then turned to Arwen next to him, "I will return in a moment. Gandalf wanted a word with me." Arwen nodded as he kissed her quickly before walking away.  
  
Slowly Arwen turned to her friend; an amused smile on her face. In attempting to get her mind off the pain she said, "Is the strong warrior Maranwe actually blushing?" Maranwe slowly nodded, embarrassed at being discovered. "So." Arwen continued, "You bravely fight in a dangerous war, you do cry at all when removing an arrow in your leg, but.you turn as red as a tomato at a simple complement from a handsome man."  
  
As Maranwe's face went even redder Arwen laughed. Legolas than spoke playfully, "Don't tease her Arwen. She most likely would have been dead if Aragorn had not pulled her into the saddle and then held her there so she wouldn't fall off." His blues eyes sparkled with mischief. Maranwe groaned and hid her red as red can be face in her hands as Arwen and Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
That night Aragorn and Arwen stood out on the wall of Helm's Deep. Arwen leaned back into her loves embrace as her hand intertwined with his at the flat of her stomach. "When was the last time I could hold you like this. Alone, with no interruptions?" Aragorn spoke leaning his head against hers.  
  
Arwen sighed, content in his arms, "Far too long ago my love." She paused a moment before saying, "It is hard to believe that only yesterday I thought you were gone forever."  
  
Aragorn hushed her, "Do not speak of such things Undomiel, " he whispered softly into her ear, "I am here. We are together, that's all that matters." Arwen shuddered as his breath blew across her ears. She felt Aragorn smile against her cheek. He brushed one of her long tresses back behind her ear, letting his finger linger on the sensitive pointed tip. He grinned again as Arwen gasped at his touch. Aragorn kissed her temple and slowly led a trail of kisses to her earlobe up the brim of her war until he once again reached the delicate tip, gently caressing it with his tongue.  
  
Arwen trembled and turned around in his arms, tying her hands behind his neck. Looking into his crystalline eyes she said softly, "You know what that does to me Aragorn."  
  
He leaned his forehead against her own, "Indeed Evenstar that is why I do it."  
  
Slowly a smile crept on the elf's face. She laughed joyously and held the Heir of Gondor tightly, "I love you, Estel."  
  
"And I love you Undomiel." He pressed his lips against hers in a long lingering kiss under the moonlight.  
  
From the upper wall of the keep the white lady of Rohan watched the couple mournfully. She felt herself being torn in tow at the sight of them. One half screamed to her loudly, "She's an elf! They are not meant to be! You could fight by his side!" the other part of her spoke quietly and gently, "You see how happy he, you know the princess loves him. You should be happy for them, your feelings for Aragorn will soon pass." Eowyn placed her hands on the stone before her, gripping it tightly as her body burned in frustration, anger and heartbreak.  
  
"Eowyn?" a voice behind her suddenly spoke, drawing the princess of Rohan from her thoughts. Turning around she saw Maranwe, leaning on her crutch looking at her worriedly, "Are you all right?"  
  
Eowyn nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying the moonlight." She lied. Looking at Maranwe she asked, "And how is you leg? I'm surprised to see you up already."  
  
Maranwe grinned, "Legolas couldn't keep me confined to bed for too long. It's healing surprisingly well, but I'll be on a crutch for a few days." She hobbled over to stand besides Eowyn. "Thank you for stitching it up. I owe you my life for that."  
  
"You owe me nothing. You saved more than just my life by fighting last night. It was my duty to help you." She smiled, "Besides, what would I do without my new friend?"  
  
Maranwe grinned. She looked over the wall below and saw the figures of Arwen and Aragorn standing together, "Were you enjoying the moonlight, or enjoying the sight of the man standing it in?"  
  
She looked at Eowyn and watched her sigh, "I had no idea," Eowyn said slowly, "that she was an elf. And I don't know why that bothers me so." There was a long pause before Eowyn looked at the young women beside her, "you have feelings for him. And she is your closest friend. What do you do? How do you deal with the fact that there will always be another women in Aragorn's arms?"  
  
Maranwe took a deep breath, "I knew from the start that Estel would always love Arwen. So I ignored my feelings, thinking they would go away if I told myself they were never there to begin with. Then we left Rivendell on this quest and my feelings for him caught up with me. And they were stronger than ever. You've witnessed it with your own eyes. I blush at an effortless complement from him. In my wildest dreams I thought he must care for me the same way I do for him. For he saved my life today and has always watched out for me. But.but then I come back to reality and I realize that he is looking out for me. Because I am his friend, and I am Arwen's friend. And Estel and I are partners in battle so it is our duty to look out for each other."  
  
Turning to Eowyn she smiled, "And that what it will always be." She looked back out beyond the scenery of Helm's Deep, out to the miles and miles of plains, "I am not jealous of Arwen and what she has. And she knows this. I am happy for her and Estel, their relationship was hard for everyone to except. Especially her father. The love between man and elf is forbidden. One day, far from now Estel will pass into the Hall of Mandos, but Arwen, being immortal will be left behind. Slowly her broken heart will eat her apart.it is.the worst death that anyone could have. You linger on in darkness and in doubt, alone. Though I am overjoyed that she is happy and in love, I am scared for her. She has done nothing wrong in her life that makes her deserve that sort of death. It grieves me to know the amount of pain that will be bestowed upon her." She looked almost near tears as she spoke.  
  
"You say Eowyn that you are strong enough to fight with Estel in battle, that Arwen is just a weakling princess. She is stronger than you think Daughter of Eomund.to accept that sort of fate. That's why she rode to Rohan, because she knows her time with him is short. Even with Estel's dot of elven blood he will live more than twice the amount of a normal man, but still to and elf that has lived 2,000 years, it is not that long." She finally looked at Eowyn and said, "That is how I deal with it. I want Arwen to be as happy as possible before she goes through what will happen in later years." She rested her hand on Eowyn's shoulder, "you will find a man who will love you as much as Estel loves Arwen. I promise you that my friend." Maranwe than leaned on her crutch and hobbled back inside the hall. But Eowyn stood there for a moment letting all that the half elf say sink in. she looked at the silhouettes below her quickly before turning around to go inside.  
  
' I can not promise you this Maranwe.but I will try to be strong.for you, Aragorn and her.' 


End file.
